Lunar Isle
Lunar Isle is an island shaped like a crescent moon, located in the westernmost point Gielinor. It is accessible for member players who have gone far enough into the Lunar Diplomacy quest. Lunar Isle is lead by the Oneiromancer. The inhabitants of the island are mostly women, with the only three men on the island working in the bank. A Seal of Passage is required to talk to any of the NPCs on the island (except for 'Bird's-Eye' Jack, who is one of the bankers); otherwise, the player will be sent back to Rellekka. The Astral altar is located on this island. The isle has a bank, a magic shop, and a clothes shop. Suqah live outside the town walls: These have a part in Lunar Diplomacy but are otherwise used for training. The isle is home of the Moon Clan, beings with magic coursing through their blood, who are bitterly at war with the Fremennik. Getting to Lunar Isle Players have several ways to reach the isle. Walking A Seal of passage is not required for this transportation method. #Talk to Lokar on the westernmost dock of Rellekka, who will take the player to Pirates' Cove. Without a Seal of Passage, players can lie to Lokar and say they're only going to Pirates' Cove, then proceed to Lunar Isle, anyway. #Board the pirate ship, and talk to Captain Bentley to go on to Lunar Isle. Fairy Rings A Seal of passage is not required for this transportation method. It is not needed for players teleporting to the isle. #Fairy Ring CIP to Miscellania, walk south-east to the dock, and ride the southernmost boat to Rellekka. #Talk to Lokar on the westernmost dock of Rellekka, who will take the player to Pirates' Cove. Without a Seal of Passage, players can lie to Lokar and say they're only going to Pirates' Cove, then proceed to Lunar Isle, anyway. #Board the pirate ship, and talk to Captain Bentley to go on to Lunar Isle. Teleportation *Players can travel to Lunar Isle with the spell Lunar Home Teleport if they are on the Lunar spellbook. *Players can travel to Lunar Isle with the spell Moonclan Teleport. They can also travel with the spell Tele Group Moonclan. *Players can travel to Lunar Isle with the tablet Astral altar teleport. It is possible to acquire this item from the The Great Orb Project. *Players can travel to Lunar Isle with a Ring of Wealth (4) to Misvellania and the to Relleka Notable Features is to the right of the gates.]] *'Astral Altar: '''At the altar, players can switch their spell book to Lunar Spells or switch back to the normal spellbook if they are currently using Lunar spells. Players can also switch from Ancient Magicks to Lunar; however, if they switch back they will return to the normal spellbook. Players can also make Astral runes here with the runecrafting skill and purchase Lunar equipment from the Oneiromancer if they lose theirs. *'Baba Yaga's Magic Shop: Baba Yaga's Chicken-Leg House walks around in the fenced area north of the bank. She sells all runes (except Cosmic runes) and Battlestaves. *Bank: A bank is in the centre of the town. After players have completed Dream Mentor, they can right-click 'Bird's-Eye' Jack in the bank and select "Using the bank" to use the bank without their Seal of passage. *Brazier: Players can access the Dream World during the Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor quests through the brazier. *Hidden elite clue scroll:' Players with Ava's alerter may find a crate containing an elite clue scroll on the portion of the island west of the Astral altar and south of the city. A spade is needed to dig it up. This is one of four possible locations where a hidden elite clue scroll can be found: the others are Meiyerditch, Isafdar, and the Iceberg. Players should note that they can obtain only '''one' of these clue scrolls, and the place varies from player to player. *'Flax: 'Flax Fields are north-east and south-east of the main gates and just north of the town, outside the town walls. *'Lunar Mine: '''The mine contains Rune Essence rocks in the centre, 6 gold in the west, 3 silver south, 3 gems south-east, and to the north-east 1 gold, 2 silver, and 1 gem rock, like the ones in Shilo Village. *'Moon Clan Fine Clothes: The shop sells Moonclan robes, which the player can store in their Player-owned house. *Moon Clan General Store: A normal general store, which sells the usual things, including vials. It is run by Melana Moonlander. *Range: Although not physically on the isle, the pirate ship'' Lady Zay,'' docked at the isle, has a cooking range in its galley. *Summoning Obelisk: A small Summoning obelisk is just outside the gates of the town. *Suqah: These creatures are slayer targets and have a combat level of level 111. The suqah south of the main gate use only melee, and the ones north of the main gate use both magic and melee attacks. *Rune Essence mine: 'In the northern cave, there is the only Rune Essence mine available without any teleports. Music Unlocked *The Galleon: Galleon found at Pirate's Cove *Isle of Everywhere: Northern Lunar Isle *The Lunar Isle: Lunar Isle *Dreamstate: Dream World *Waking Dream: Dream activity of Lunar Diplomacy *Way of the Enchanter: mines northeast The People *Baba Yaga *Bouquet Mac Hyacinth *Cabin Boy *Captain Bentley *Melana Moonlander *Meteora *Oneiromancer *Pauline Polaris *Rimae Sirsalis *Selene *Sirsal Banker *Dying Man (Silas) during Blood Runs Deep. Trivia *The human settlement on Lunar Isle is unnamed so far. *After completion of Dream Mentor, players do not have to wear a Seal of Passage to bank on Lunar Isle, as the player could talk to Bird's-Eye Jack to access their bank account. *Some items from other quests have made cameo appearances on the island. A Mourner top can be found hanging on the wall next to the door in the clothes shop. Two Lathas' amulets are also hanging on the walls in the bank. *Baba Yaga is a familiar character from Russian folklore. She is known as an old lady who likes to eat children, and she lives in a house on chicken-legs as well. *One can actually avoid taking a Seal of Passage when taking the boat to Lunar Isle. When Lokar mentions your lack of the seal, simply reply that you are only going to Pirates' Cove. You can then travel the rest of the journey as usual, but without a Seal of Passage. *Due to an update on 9 November 2009 you can no longer see through the river on Lunar Isle. *It is somewhat strange that the moon clan happen to have a dock set up to accommodate the massive size of the Lady Zay, even though they and Pirate's Cove are the only two ports to have such a setup. Also, Lunar island only has one dock. This suggests that, for whatever reason, they used the limited wood resources of their island to build it especially for the pirates. *A barrel on the dock contains rotten apples, which indicates that, despite the many crates and chests lying around, Lunar Island's port is mostly unused. *Bouquet Mac Hyacinth and Selene (two inhabitants of Lunar Isle) both have the exact same chat faces. *The npc Bouquet Mac Hyacinth has the examine text, "Should I pronounce that Bucket?", a reference to a BBC show called ''Keeping Up Appearances. Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Fremennik Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea Category:Lunar Isle